se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Japón-Países Bajos/Japón
Emperadores japoneses con mandatarios neerlandeses Akihito= Akihito Akihito - Beatrix.jpg| Akihito met Beatrix. De Japanse keizer ontmoette onze toenmalig koningin in 2000 tijdens het staatsbezoek van de keizer aan Nederland. ANP Akihito - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Concert for Japanese Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko offered by King Willem-Alexander and Queen Maxima. Monarchypress Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Netherlands Prime Minister Wim Kok, Queen Beatrix of the Netherlands, Emperor Akihito and Empress Michiko of Japan and Amsterdam City mayor Schelto Patijn pay tribute for the victims of the WWII in front of the National Monument at Dam Square on May 23, 2000 in Amsterdam, Netherlands. Getty Jan Peter Balkenende - Sin imagen.jpg| Netherlands Prime Minister Jan Peter Balkenende and Emperor Akihito talk during their meeting at the Imperial Palace on October 26, 2009 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty |-| Hirohito= Hirohito Wilhelmina - Sin imagen.jpg| AMSTERDAM, 15 de junio (Associated Press). El Príncipe Heredero Hirohito de Japón, acompañado por su suite, llegó aquí esta tarde desde Bruselas y fue recibido por la Reina Wilhelmina en el Palacio Real. El Prince Consort se reunió con los invitados japoneses en la estación de tren. 16 de junio de 1921. NYT Hirohito - Juliana.jpg| 8 de octubre de 1971 - El emperador japonés Hirohito, bajo su mando responsable de los malos tratos y la muerte de millones de personas, trae una visita (privada) a los Países Bajos: a Artis (porque ama mucho a los animales), al Rijksmuseum (porque quería siempre ve la Guardia Nocturna) y cena con la familia real en Soestdijk (porque son buenos amigos). VandaagVoorheen Beatrix - Hirohito.jpg| October,1971.On the left Klaus, Hirohito, Beatrix, Hirohito's wife, Princess Margriet and Pieter van Vollenhoeven. Coconutconnections Primeros ministros japoneses con mandatarios neerlandeses Shinzō Abe= Shinzō Abe Shinzō Abe - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Tokio, 30 oktober 2014: Koning Willem-Alexander, Koningin Máxima, minister-president Shinzo Abe en zijn vrouw. Beeld: © ANPRobin van Lonkhuijsen Mark Rutte - Shinzō Abe.jpg| Mr. Shinzo Abe, Prime Minister of Japan, held a summit meeting with H.E. Mr. Mark Rutte, Prime Minister of the Kingdom of the Netherlands, who is currently visiting Japan. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office |-| Yukio Hatoyama= Yukio Hatoyama Jan Peter Balkenende - Yukio Hatoyama.jpg| Photograph of Prime Minister Hatoyama shaking hands with Prime Minister Balkenende. Photo: Cabinet Public Relations Office |-| Keizō Obuchi= Keizō Obuchi Wim Kok - Sin imagen.jpg| Japan has marked four-hundred years of ties with the Netherlands with a pledge to work towards resolving outstanding grievances from World War Two. After the visiting Dutch prime minister, Wim Kok, met his Japanese counterpart, Keizo Obuchi, in Tokyo officials said both men looked forward to overcoming past difficulties and developing bilateral political and economic ties. BBC 2000 |-| Ryūtarō Hashimoto= Ryūtarō Hashimoto Ryūtarō Hashimoto - Wim Kok.jpg| Ryutaro Hashimoto, Dutch Prime Minister Wim Kok - whose country holds the EU's rotating presidency - EU Commission President Jacques Santer and EU Foreign Trade Commissioner Sir Leon Brittan discussed trade and Europe's planned single currency. AP Archive |-| Toshiki Kaifu= Toshiki Kaifu Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| Soviet ldr. Gorbachev (3L) posing w. Group of 7 ldrs. (R-L) Lubbers, Kohl, Kaifu, Mitterrand, Mulroney, Major, Andreotti, Delors & Bush. Getty |-| 18. Yasuhiro Nakasone= Yasuhiro Nakasone Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| Japanese Prime Minister Yasuhiro Nakasone (C) walks with Dutch Prime Minister and European Commission Chair Ruud Lubbers (1L), U.S. President Ronald Reagan (4L), British Prime Minister Margaret Thatcher (2R) and West Germany Chancellor Helmut Kohl on the way to the Working Lunch session during their summit meeting at Akasaka Palace on May 5, 1986 in Tokyo, Japan. Getty Fuentes Categoría:Japón-Países Bajos